THE FFTENTRIX
by Child-of-revolutionary-en
Summary: I can't fix the font or enters, so live with it!. The chapter titles are adaptations of matrix scenes.
1. hallway disclaimer scene

Disclaimer:  
  
We open on a weird matrix-like bullet timing scene, except that the 'agent is replaced by a squaresoft executive and NEO is replaced by Metaphor. AKA Jimmy. AKA Spyke. AKA (real name has been deleted for security reasons) etc…  
  
Bang  
  
His PS2 controller fires a shot and it enters Met's chest. Met doesn't hear it, he is too stunned by disbelief. Met stumbles back after a second shot and blood splatters the wall behind him.  
  
In the film, Neo gets up and beats up the agent. Met does not get up.  
  
And that is why I still do not own FFX!!! 


	2. The chosen one

Realworld  
  
Prologue  
  
Hi. My name's Metaphor, I'm the author of this story. Unfortunately, I don't own anything that is taken from FFX (but I wish I did…).  
  
To make it clear, Thought "speech" (silent messages)  
  
Having said that, Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I awoke on the beach, face down on the sand. I tried to breath but a mouthful of water filled my lungs. I convulsed and choked it out before pushing myself up and breathing in a lungful of air.  
  
As my eyesight cleared of the blurring, I looked around at my surroundings. I was on a beach. To my left about 25-50 yards away, there was a pier. To my right, a wall of rocks and all about me there was plastic, wood and metal.  
  
I gasped. Half an hour ago, I had been playing my PS2 in my room in New York, America, when there was a sudden power surge, my TV shorted out, all the bulbs in my room exploded and… well, you get the picture.  
  
I opened the curtains to let the light of the moon into my room. Something I rarely do. I went over to my PS2 and flicked the switch a couple of times.  
  
Dead.  
  
Great. Just as I was getting to the good part. I thought.  
  
I grabbed my memory cards and my controller pad before shoving them all into the hip-bag on my belt. Suddenly my room went dark again. I walked over to my window and looked out.  
  
I nearly collapsed with disbelief.  
  
A huge body filled my view. Wings, a gigantic head, arms, etc…  
  
"Shit." Was all I could say before I was absorbed by a strange whitish light.  
  
That's all I remember before appearing here.  
  
I knew this place. I had been here before. The name of it was Besaid beach. But this couldn't be real, it only existed in the game.  
  
Remembering the huge monster in the sky, one word came to mind.  
  
"Sin." 


	3. Tu oui ghuf Al Bhed?

Chapter One  
  
I struggled to my feet and checked myself over. I was soaked from head to toe and covered for the most part in sand. I still had my hip-bag on my waist, but it was open and my controller had gone. My memory cards were still in it though. I walked up the beach and sat down next to the save point. I opened a secret waterproof part of my bag and pulled out a lighter and some cigarettes.  
  
My mind traced back to my mom. She had died when I was 14. So did my dad. They both died in a car crash. After that, I had been given a council house near my school. One by one, my friends had moved in and moved out when they needed it. They all knew they were welcome. I lit up and imagined my mom's voice:  
  
"I don't want you ever to start smoking"  
  
"O.K. mom."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"O.K, O.K. I promise you I'll not start smoking ever. Happy now?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Little did she know that at the time I was already smoking due to the weird feelings inside me.  
  
NO! I don't want to start thinking about that! Not yet.  
  
I got up and looked at the save point. It had a screen and a small slot in it. I wondered how to use it. Suddenly it hit me. THE MEMCARDS! I pulled one out and inserted it into the slot. I looked at the screen, wondering what would happen.  
  
Suddenly, blocks appeared on the screen and each said 'slot empty'. I cursed under my breath. All my FFX saves had disappeared. I decided to save anyway. A small cartoon of my face appeared along with another. I wondered what was going on. The save slot doesn't usually register someone else unless they're in your party or group of three, unless…  
  
"Re" came a voice from behind me.  
  
I spun round and stared into the eyes of a beautiful girl about the same age as me, maybe a bit younger. She had dark brown eyes, short(ish) black hair and wore black clothes.  
  
"Uhh…" I said. She smiled.  
  
"Oui ug? Oui muug mucd."  
  
I got it then, she was speaking in Al Bhed  
  
"Ur, Oayr. E's veha, E zicd... Fru yna oui?" I replied.  
  
"Sa? so hysa'c femmuf. Fru yna oui?"  
  
""So vneahtc lymm sa sadybrun. Muug, e tuh'd ghuf Al Bhed jano famm, lyh fa dymg eh ahkmecr?"  
  
"Sure." She replied. Thank god she spoke English. "So… Umm… What's with the clothes?"  
  
I looked down, for the first time since I had got here, to examine myself. I was wearing a pair of shorts but NOTHING else.  
  
"Ah… well, see…" How could I explain this? "I was kinda… forced here. I was 'swallowed up' by Sin. When I was swallowed, I was about to go to bed and…" I noticed she was looking at me strangely. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
I knew the answer before she even said it. I had finished FFX before, about a year ago.  
  
"Sin's been dead for 3 and a half hundred years." 


	4. Basement scene

Chapter 2  
  
"Sin's been dead for three and a half hundred years."  
  
"Vilg." I muttered.  
  
"Come on," She chuckled "We'll go to my place and you can get changed. You could have a rest too, if you wanted."  
  
"Sure." I said half-heartedly. I knew that I could never go back home now. "OWW! SHIT!" I yelled as the stub of the cigarette burned my fingers. Willow looked at me.  
  
"Fryd?"  
  
"Nothing." We walked on, all the way to Besaid village. It was much different to what I expected. Buildings had replaced the old huts. Small and round, making them look futuristic. Will dragged me through the crowds and into a building down next to the old sanctuary which I had first seen Yuna in during the game.  
  
"This is my house, Met." She said, turning round, causing me to collide with her. We went inside and walked into a kind of hallway. On the right was a kitchen, and on the left was a living room like space. Directly in front of me there was a circular lift like… have you ever watched star trek? Like that, but smaller. We got in and squeezed together (it really was a small space.) and suddenly started to descend, and then it moved along sideways. This came as a shock, as I was used to going up and down in an elevator, not to the sides.  
  
We came to an abrupt stop after a short while and the doors opened. I stepped out into a blue glow, that wasn't as bright as the elevator, but still light enough to make out the walls of the room. I stared in disbelief. The ceiling was glass and looked up into the middle of the ocean. The walls were made of rock, but the thing that struck me most was that it was massive! It was so big that I could have fit my reasonably big room into it two or three times! On the walls were drawings that willow had obviously done herself. I looked closely and realised that I recognised most of the pictures.  
  
"Aeons?" I whispered to myself.  
  
"Yep. All the ones I can summon myself"  
  
I looked around, naming them as I saw them.  
  
"Titan. Ramuh. Ifrit. Leviathan. Bahamut. Quezacotl. Shiva. Siren. Diablos. The Knights of the round. Carbuncle. Pandamona. Phoenix. The minotaur brothers. Cerberus. Alexander. Doomtrain. Cactuar. Tonberry. Neo-Bahamut. Bahamut Zero. Choco-mog. Fenrir. Phantom. Valefor. Catoblepas. Jesus Christ! There's Got to be well over a hundred different summons here!"  
  
"Only 76 registered, but yeah, around 125."  
  
"What do you mean 76 registered?" I asked turning round to her, before quickly facing the wall again. She was getting dressed.  
  
"Well, as people discover new summons, they have to register them in Luca now, in case there is a problem and sin is reborn or fiends start to appear again." There was a brief pause. "You want something to wear? I could go get you something from the shops, or…" Another pause. She started moving around in a cupboard and pulled out some more clothes. I turned round again and walked over to help her. "Here we go!" she yelled, pulling out some clothes. "Here." She said, giving them to me before walking over to a full body length mirror, admiring her reflection in the clothes she had on and then turning to me. "Well?"  
  
"Uh… Well what?"  
  
"What do you think? Practical?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I suppose."  
  
"I don't know, it's a bit too baggy for my liking." She commented before briskly pulling off her top. I spun round. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I can see your breasts when you do that."  
  
"So? Don't you like them"  
  
I was gob-smacked. "Well, yes, but… Um, doesn't it make you uncomfortable that I can see them?"  
  
"No. Why would it?"  
  
"Well, where I come from, people don't just strip off in front of other people."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
I come from New York, a place that doesn't exist in your world  
  
"Nowhere realy, just Think of a name! THINK!!! Zanarkand."  
  
Great going. Maybe you could tell her you one beat omega weapon, too.  
  
"But, hardly anyone lives up there, people have always been too scared of the place, because of the pyreflies bringing up images of the dead."  
  
"It's not so bad when you get used to it." I bluffed. "Ummm… hey, do you have somewhere that I could get changed into these?"  
  
"Just get changed there." She nodded to where I was standing, so I did. I stripped off and was about to climb into these new clothesw when I suddenly thought about something.  
  
"Do you have a shower I could use first?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, just push that button over there." She pointed to a blank part of the wall. I walked over, naked and pushed the button. The wall opened up and revealed a white shower room. There was a massive sprinkler in the roof, tiled walls and a textured tiled floor with a drainage grate in the centre. Just on the wall before you entered, but behind the opening part of the wall was a rail with towels on it.  
  
"You going in, or do I have to stand here all week?"  
  
I spun round, backing into the shower room. Willow was standing there in all her naked glory. She turned the water on as she entered, and started to wash herself. I followed suit. I noticed that there was some kind of soapy substance in the water falling around us. I marvelled at the technology that was surrounding me. Next thing I knew, willow was walking over to me. I had obviously become aroused by her, but without realising. She came over to me, looked at 'it' and then back up at me. Without a word, we both leant forwards a bit and our lips met. 


	5. bullet timing without bullets

Chapter 3  
  
BOOM!  
  
The instant our lips met, there was a shattering explosion. I ran into the other room, Willow close on my heels. I grabbed the clean clothes that she had put out for me and jumped into them. As Willow was putting the finishing touches to her costume, I ran over and pressed the call button for the lift. After a few seconds, I regretted it.  
  
I heard a low rumbling sound coming towards me fast.  
  
"Get down!" I yelled, stepping out of the way myself, just as the elevator blew through the doors, literally THROUGH them, followed by a long streak of fire. "Shit!" I yelled. The tunnel for the lift was filled with fire.  
  
I looked for a way out, but didn't see anything. Then it hit me. The glass!  
  
"Do you have any weapons?" I asked Willow, noticing that the room was rapidly filling with smoke.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I… uh…"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Uh… Over there." She replied, regaining her grasp of the situation and pointing under her bed.  
  
"Ok." I said, already searching under the bed. My hand grabbed onto something. I pulled it and out slid a box. Hurrying now, because of the smoke filling my lungs, I opened it. Inside was a staff made of wood that had a sharp edge. Spiked staff. Piercing I thought to myself, then my eyes alighted upon a small object that looked like a folded up fan. I grabbed it without checking it and looked into the box once more.  
  
There was a sword. I grabbed it. There were also two guns. I grabbed those as well. I threw the staff and one of the guns over to will, I then stashed the fan-thing in my pocket and grabbed the sword and the last remaining gun. Sword in left hand, gun in right.  
  
"Hold your breath!" I almost commanded her and pointed my gun at the glass, while gripping the sword tightly.  
  
I was running out of breath.  
  
I pulled the trigger.  
  
'Click' 


	6. the other chosen one

Chapter 4  
  
"Balls" I muttered as the gun failed to shoot. I stashed it in my other pocket, walked over and put my arm round willow, looked up, then I took a gigantic swing with the sword, shattering the glass around us and causing the water to flow in.  
  
Well, 'flow' isn't exactly the word. 'Flood' maybe. Or maybe 'explode' but you get the idea.  
  
The crushing power of the water overwhelmed me. I put my arms around the cowering form of willow to try to protect her. When I opened my eyes again, we were surrounded by water. I felt my lungs needing to breathe and started to swim for the surface, but stopped. Crumpled on the floor, was the unconscious form of willow. I swam down, scooped her in my arms and made my way to the surface.  
  
That's when I noticed the blood. As I swam, more blood billowed from my right arm. Not a good thing to have in piranha infested waters. Even now, so close to the surface, I could see shoals of them swimming towards us. I gave a burst of speed that I didn't know I had in me and tried to get as close to the shore and surface as possible.  
  
My lungs were screaming at me.  
  
I.  
  
Need.  
  
AIR!  
  
My muscles were seizing up.  
  
My head was spinning.  
  
All I could think about was making it to the surface.  
  
Protecting willow.  
  
My vision blurred.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
-----  
  
I awoke on some kind of bed-thing in a clearing that looked remarkably like Besaid, except that it couldn't have been. Everywhere I looked, there were burning ruins and ashes, not to mention the impact marks. My arm was healed completely from the cut I had seen earlier in the water.  
  
I tried to get up, but found a pair of hands holding me down.  
  
"Rest up." I didn't recognise the voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I come from the same place as you."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Not quite. I come from a place in England. It's called Reddich."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Same way you did, I suppose. Through Sin."  
  
"How do you know so much about me?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I know you're from earth, because of the tattoo."  
  
"What tattoo?"  
  
"When we were brought here, we all got a tattoo on our shoulders."  
  
"We all?"  
  
"What is this, twenty questions? Just shut up and let me explain."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Right, well anyway… we were all given a tattoo to show that we were from earth and we were found using the PS2. It's a cross, in a square, in a…"  
  
"In a circle within a triangle."  
  
"Yeah. It's so that if we survive the game, we can go back to our homes. If we don't, then we get fed to it, so that it's power grows."  
  
"IT?"  
  
"Sin."  
  
Suddenly I knew, Sin was the gateway between the worlds. If we defeat it, we go home safe. If we don't…  
  
We don't.  
  
I got up, against this guy's protest. Then I turned round and looked at him. This guy was weird. He wore A cloak that was brown on the back, but black inside, Walking boots, a bandanna and long silver hair. Like a cross between Vincent and Sephiroth from FFVII. At his waist hung another fan-like thing and on his back there was a home made backpack that looked pretty sturdy.  
  
"What weapon you use?" He asked.  
  
I looked around. My sword was gone. I pushed my hands into my pockets and searched around. My hands came upon the gun and fan, but in my other pocket, there was a second gun and some ammo clips. I looked around, trying to spot willow. Not a sign.  
  
"Where's my friend?"  
  
"What friend?"  
  
I described willow to this guy, he just shook his head and told me that he hadn't seen anyone since sin had attacked other than me.  
  
"I use guns." I replied to his earlier question.  
  
"Guns? Nice choice."  
  
"I made no choice. My sword's gone and all I have is this fan."  
  
"Fan?" he asked, so I pulled it out and showed him. He laughed. "That's no fan. It's a pike." I looked at him weirdly, so he grabbed it and showed me a button in the middle. "Stand back." He warned, pressing it.  
  
Instantly, two spikes shot out the ends, each about the length of my arm, and stopped. I stepped back and watched as the other guy started to slice up the air with those mean-looking spikes. When he stopped, I walked over to him and looked at the pike.  
  
I looked up suddenly.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"People call me cipher. You?"  
  
"Metaphor."  
  
"Right. Well anyway, load up your guns and lets get going."  
  
"Going where?"  
  
"To find this Willow girl. Also to Killika." 


End file.
